Workout schedules and related aids are known in the art. These aids and schedules enable users to keep track of their exercise routines, particularly at a gym or fitness center. Prior art workout schedules can be as simple as a piece of scratch paper on which a user jots down the exercises she performs, the number of repetitions performed, and if appropriate, the weight used. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,043 (Craig) teaches a physical exercise management planner. The Craig planner includes cards having a schedule printed thereon, with a different card for each exercise the user performs. The user can document her progress by noting the date, weight, and repetitions completed for each specific exercise. Even though the cards are taught to be small and therefore portable, they still represent an additional item which a user must bring to and keep track of while at a gym.
People undergoing physical exertion require an increased level of water intake to remain hydrated. For this reason, people often bring a bottle of water or sports drink with them to the gym, so that they can remain hydrated throughout their workouts. Thus, many gym-goers traditionally must separately bring both a water bottle and a workout schedule with them to the gym. This results in multiple items that a person must monitor while at the gym. Thus, what is needed is a way for people to reduce the number of items they must carry and monitor while at a gym.